This proposal requests funds to acquire a console and cold probe for a 600MHz NMR spectrometer to support biomolecular research at Weill Cornell Medical College. The instrument will directly support six NIH funded investigators and serve as a core resource for the medical college. Weill Cornell currently posses a single Varian 600 MHz spectrometer for high resolution heteronuclear protein NMR applications. Current utilization includes drug binding studies, PRE distance measurements, heteronuclear resonance assignments, protein structure determination and protein dynamics characterization. This is the only instrument at the university equipped for triple and quadruple resonance experiments, which is its primary mode of operation. The console and cold probe requested will replace13 year old electronics and provide a state of the art probe to better meet the demand for instrument time. This instrumentation will provide new capabilities including: enhanced signal-to-noise, improved salt tolerance, direct detection of 13C nuclei in addition to improved 1H sensitivity, and state-of-the-art NMR data collection and detection schemes. These features are currently unavailable on our older system. The instrumentation will positively impact basic and translational NIH funded research of relevance to cancer, neural growth/repair, diabetes, cardiovascular disease and amyloid pathogenesis.